


The Daily Special

by KenjiroS



Series: Everyday life [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crack Relationships, How do you write a Futakuchi, M/M, Mild Language, Rare Pairings, extra rare pair, might be a little ooc, trying for humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjiroS/pseuds/KenjiroS
Summary: A new regular at the cafe just about makes Fukatuchi's day. And week. Maybe even his life. But one never knew. All he could be sure about was that the guy had an extensive collection of life sized body pillows.





	1. Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyfirePrism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyfirePrism/gifts).



> And this, kids, is what happens when you ask a friend to give you a rare pair. Warning, it might go a little OOC. I'm doing my best but how do you even write Futakuchi ? Seriously, how ?
> 
> A part of my Everyday Life series. Can be read as a standalone, but I wouldn't recommend it. The interactions would fit better if you check out the whole thing. If that's not your cup of tea (hah), just know I am doing my best to keep this as standalone as possible.

People fought for the strangest things, Hiro thought, and those things almost never made sense to an outsider. Good thing he’s overcome that personal hurdle long time ago and now could focus on the important bits of his job. Like figuring out what would be the optimal way for a pair of siblings that had lived together for a decade of their adult lives to split their shared collection of body pillows without taking it to court. Why would a brother and a sister, both in their late twenties, share a collection of full-sized body pillows he would never understand, but it wasn’t really his job to do so. They paid him to resolve the issue in the fastest and cheapest way possible. Not that he worked cheaply, of course, he reminded himself, glancing at his ridiculously expensive but tasteful and sleek watch. And there was even time for a second breakfast. Good. He could finish straightening his notes for today’s meeting and have some coffee and sugar. He’d definitely need it considering how incredibly unreasonable his clients were.

He pulled out his phone. Oikawa had texted him about this place he’d discovered recently that was supposed to be really good and their sweets were, apparently, to die for, so he checked the address and headed down, coat swishing behind him. Modern cafes were always a hit or miss, either trying too hard to cater to the teen crowd, or keeping it too traditional. There were almost no places where a man in his mid-twenties could bury himself in a pile of folders in peace in the city. But if someone as picky as Oikawa had vouched for the place…

Well, it did look good, at least from the outside. A young man with green highlights, black dress shirt and a half-apron was shoveling snow from the sidewalk, seemingly deep in the task. He still spared a moment to look up and smile slightly at him, wave to the door and then return his attention to the pile of slush at his feet. Hiro nodded and pushed the door, a bell chiming to announce his presence. He pulled off his gloves and looked around.

Whatever atmosphere might have been inside, he never saw it. His eyes automatically went straight to the display. Whoa. Oikawa hadn’t been kidding. Talk about variety. 

He stepped closer with something akin to reverence. Not only was everything in various shades of pink, but the sheer amount of pastries was incredible. And then he saw them. The creampuffs. A whole display only for them.

They came in several sizes and shapes and fillings and colours, and he was in love. The scent of sugar high in the air, Hiro considered when exactly he’d died because this surely was heaven. 

\- You know, if you drool on the glass, it’s your responsibility to clean it up. – The voice almost didn’t register but the man’s tone was on the verge of mocking and just the right amount of teasing to make him look up.

Hiro considered the man behind the display. Tall, light brown hair, light eyes, lopsided smile and raised eyebrows. He grinned, straightening up. The man was in the same uniform as the guy shoveling snow outside though his shirt was not buttoned all the way up and he radiated the kind of lazy mischief Hiro usually took as a challenge.

\- You got an apron that would go well with my tie ? – The man snorted, pulling back from where he’d been kind of looming.

\- Nope. – He popped the word like a bubblegum. – But the rubber gloves will match your shoes perfectly. Wanna see ?

\- I have work in a couple of hours, but after that ? Sure. I’d love to come and… - He grinned. – clean your window. I’ll wipe it nice and well. And it will be so clean…

\- That we’ll be calling you again and again, because nobody else would be able to do such a great job ? – So he hadn’t misread the situation. Good.

\- Exactly. – The man laughed again.

\- Well, Mr. Clean, what will it be ? – Ouch.

\- How’d you know ? I’m not even wearing my white pants. Also, I need something with caffeine. And sugar. Lots and lots of caffeine and sugar.

\- Look, if you want something like that, just say it. – The guy shrugged dramatically. Hiro looked around. The other employee was just sliding through the “Employees Only” door behind the counter and there was only one table occupied, a man with a laptop and a pile of folders taking over a whole couch. So it was work-friendly. The place kept getting more and more points. But, to get back to the question on hand…He schooled his expression in his best “cool and manly” impression and shook his head a little.

\- Just fuck me up, fam. – The guy did the same, face somber and long fringe bouncing as he nodded.

\- Sure will…Boss. – That was taking it a bit too far, but hey. If the guy wanted to play…Wait, no. He wasn’t looking at him, more like over his shoulder. – You’re early.

Another figure slid behind the counter and Hiro raised his eyebrows. Was that the manager or something. The man gave him a tight-lipped smile that looked only a little forced and disappeared behind the door.

\- You have a lot to explain to the bossman, dude. – The guy just smiled, snorting a little. He did that a lot, Hiro noticed. Didn’t just smile, but laugh or at least make some noise. It was nice.

\- Nah, Kawanishi’s cool. So, sugar and caffeine. Anything to wash it down with ? – And he pointed at the creampuff display with the pencil in his hand.

\- You pick. I’m in your hands. – The guy pushed himself off the counter, giving him one last glance over his shoulder.

\- Wise decision, Mr Businessman. – Hiro felt moderately offended but the man’s wide smile told him that had been the goal of the remark. But he’d already turned his back to him and all he could do was pick a comfortable chair and spread his papers out. 

The only other customer was mumbling under his nose, tapping with far too much force on his laptop and Hiro was glad for a moment for his own calmer disposition. Even when a group of giggling girls who looked like they had just finished a class in the nearby college entered with too much noise, he just leaned back to observe. The other guy glared like it would achieve anything and then went back to his work, lips moving with what looked like curses, but without making a sound this time. People watching was always entertaining.

\- You know, laughing at people’s not very nice. – He looked up. The guy from before was looking down at him with mock offense, hip cocked and a hand on his waist. And he was also balancing a heavy and delicate-looking tray in his other hand. Hiro was impressed. – Here, caramel latte with extra shot and today’s selection of profiteroles. For our best client who so kindly offered to come and help with the cleaning. Though I can see why you’re so good – you have tons of experience.

What was he…Oh, the photos. He was mostly looking at his screen but he had a few printed copies. And, of course, the guy had to see the one on top, which featured a coloured print of a body pillow with an almost naked man with unrealistically wide shoulders. The grin got wider as he was placing the tall glass on the table.

\- Good thing we don’t ask for people who come to work here to show us their browser history.

\- Why, you afraid they wouldn’t have understood your fascination with tentacle pornography ?

\- Please. – He stood up, smile never leaving his face. – I have standards. 

\- So, furry pornography ? – The man spun on his heels, glancing over one shoulder.

\- Exactly.

Hiro realised he was smiling just as widely. If the food was half as good as the company, he’d be more than a frequent customer. The guy walked to the counter, shaking his head to get his long fringe out of his eyes, and said something to the blond he’d identified at the boss. The man looked at the still silently cursing guy on the next table, responded and tried to do something but the plethora of women was suddenly right there and Hiro sat back, enjoying the show. 

They were both efficient, he guessed. Fast, precise movements without even looking, every action in synch. Like a dance or a well-oiled machine. He was so engrossed in the view he almost sipped his coffee without looking at it. Oh. It would have been an absolute loss. It was a snowman. An actual snowman. He grinned. Amazing. Taking a picture and posting it on Instagram and making sure to tag the place, he locked his phone and returned his attention to the case. People were interesting and fun, though they really needed to know when to give up.

Kenji finished the leaf in the foam of the last cup and organised all of the drinks on one of the bigger trays. Kawanishi glanced at him with the corner of his eye but didn’t say anything. He’d been less agreeable in the beginning but Kenji had proven again and again he had the balance and coordination of a professional sport player, and didn’t shy from using them if it meant he’d have to make only one trip. 

\- Ladies. – The women looked at him, smiles firmly on their lips, and he did his best to respond just as honestly. That was one of the parts of working here he didn’t like that much – how big groups went quiet and just stared while he placed the saucers on the table. He’d much rather have customers like the guy he’d never seen before, who knew how to hold a conversation. Or like Kawanishi’s friend who, while not talking much, didn’t stare, focusing on his phone or the displays instead. 

It had been a long and complicated order and while he didn’t mind those, he’d done the barest and fastest latte art he could, the kind he’d actually done successfully with his eyes closed once. 

\- Enjoy. – They smiled a little more, murmuring a few “thanks” here and there, and he was more than glad to turn his back on the table. On his way to the counter he stopped by one of the occupied tables. Warm brown eyed met his from under an unreasonably straight fringe and the man didn’t have to voice the question. – Refill ? – The man blinked a few times and then nodded with something that looked a lot like suspicion. They didn’t offer free refills though he’s seen Kawanishi do it for some people. Like his boyfriend who came to help occasionally, and the young man he’d just asked. Although…Every time he did it, Kenji had returned to see the exact price of the drink he’d been refilling left on the counter and the man pretending nothing had happened. But still. If the boss offered, he’d do the same.

The other customer…He considered him from behind the counter. He wore nicely fitted suit and a briefcase, looked at photos of bodypillows and had a dry sense of humour, face not giving anything away. The fact that his hair was almost as pink as some of the desserts they had, or that his light eyes were almost the exact same colour definitely didn’t help his curiousity. He kind of hoped he’d seen him again some time. The guy was fun.

\- Hey. – He looked back. Daishou was trying to lean on the espresso machine in a desperate attempt to hide the fact that he was trying to warm himself up on it. Judging by Kawanishi’s narrow-eyed glare, he wasn’t doing a very good job. Ah, the joy of working with people. He threw one last look at the customer, who was engrossed in whatever was on his screen, and then waited for the show to unfold. He’d been watching Kawanishi be a mother hen only for a short amount of time but had the feeling it would never get old. Especially since he tended to do it to people who actively refused to be coddled out of what looked like pure stubbornness. No such thing as a boring day.


	2. Pistachio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the server becomes the served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, we keep going. After way too long. Still. Enjoy.

\- I still don’t see why I need to pay someone to do this ! Seriously, Aone, I will be paying someone to sit in the room and repeat everything we say ! I call this, do you know how I call this ? A waste of money ! And I know I just started a new job and all, but that’s not the best way to celebrate. And you know why ? Because while Kawanishi is generous and all, I got bills. And mouths to feed. And so many more things to buy ! Did you how much that guy charges per hour ? I make less in a day ! Aone !

Kenji stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared at his best friend, daring him to explain or contradict him. Said friend, in true Aone fashion, just shook his head and started walking again.

\- Aone ! – But he still followed him. Ugh. Kenji hated when his friends made too much sense. Especially when those sensible ideas involved a pile of money being given to someone with the vague job title of “Alternative Dispute Resolution Expert”. Whatever that meant. But since he’d had the police laugh at him twice and threaten with charging him with something once, this was the last resort. This…guy whose profile said he had multiple international certificates, was the leading expert in their city when it came to domestic disputes and had an incredible high rate of cases not going to court, which was, he guessed, a sign of a good mediator, so if he had to pay someone, he’d at least give his hard-earned cash to the best. It didn’t mean he was happy, of course. – Look, the building should be here…

It was the time of his meeting with the guy, then, if he remembered correctly, his vile ex would be meeting him, and then the three of them would sit together and talk. Which Kenji usually didn’t have an issue with, only this time the subject was extremely unpleasant.

He checked his phone again. That was it. The shiny building advertised offices for hire and was definitely impressive. He took a deep breath. All he could do was hope for the best.

\- Welcome. How may I help you ? – Well, someone would need to invest in a better employee. The girl’s smile was so forced it looked painful and, judging by the speed she was blinking at, they had interrupted something Very Important. Probably, he glanced down at her desk, her mobile game.

He gave his own version of a wide smile, the one that Yamaguchi had taken one look at and said simply “Please, no need for that. Kawanishi is not that bad, promise.” And then had patted him on the shoulder with all the compassion his tender little heart could muster. And even if he’d known the guy only for a tiny amount of time, Kenji knew that was a lot of compassion. So he’d just stood there with his mouth open and then gone to dust the windows, ears burning. But not this time. No soft colleagues to stop him this time.

\- I have an appointment with… - He paused to wait for her to look up from her monitor again and when her lips had flattened into an even tighter line, he decided to proceed. – Mr. Hanamaki ? Am I reading it correctly ?

Her face soured even more. He waited, smile still aggressively plastered on his face. After a short staring contest, during which he could feel Aone judging him from the side, she sighed, loudly, rolled her eyes and clacked on her keyboard. A few seconds of being unhelpful later, she looked back at him.

\- And you are…? – He was so not in the mood for games, not anymore. He had a shift to do after that and while he knew he wouldn’t be late, there would always be at least one terrible customer and if his patience was too thin…

\- Futakuchi Kenji. – More clacks. Was she trying to break through the poor keyboard with her claws or something ?

\- Floor 4, office 416. He’s expecting you. – And then she picked her phone back up with deliberate slowness, crossed her legs the other way and raised an eyebrow. Someone would hear about that. Just not at that exact moment. Giving her one last glare, Kenji headed for the elevator. Floor 4, huh ? Talk about premonitions.

The corridor was just as brightly lit and modern as the rest of the building. Kenji would be impressed if he didn’t remember every other second that he was paying for all of that. A light bump on his right made him look up. Aone was looking at him with his usual almost-unreadable expression, but Kenji knew how to understand.

\- I’m fine. Come on, how bad could it be ? – It took only opening the door for him to realise there was a reason one never challenged Fate.

Hiro knew he wasn’t hiding his surprise well but, in his defense, seeing the smiling guy from the coffee shop from a few days ago look like he wanted to run away was more than entertaining. His friends, on the other hand…Hiro had seen his fair share of scary guys, Hell, Oikawa was intimidating when he got his manic face on, and he was about as threatening as a donut most of the time. The blond currently carefully shutting the door was tall, sharp and, unless he was mistaken, was lacking eyebrows. Talk about image. The only thing he wasn’t sure about was which one was his client.

\- Hanamaki-san ? – Chatty boy. He would had loved to give a wider smile but this was work.

\- That would be me. Futakuchi-san, I am guessing ? – He got a nod, though the gloomy face above the crossed arms was not giving him much to work with.

\- Charmed. – Someone spoke sarcasm. – Now, should we start ? Oh, and this – He waved in the general direction of his companion. – is Aone.

\- Of course. – Hiro waved at the two chairs in the otherwise barren office. He hadn’t bothered with luxuries since this was the first meeting. He was there to ask questions and take notes, nothing more. Futakuchi dropped in the closer chair and immediately slouched while his friend sat down properly. And still didn’t say a word. Opposites attracted, apparently. – Why don’t you start, and I will ask my questions later ?

His client shrugged.

\- What’s there to say ? Me and my ex-girlfriend used to live together. For a while. – He stared at the window currently showing the grey Tuesday morning in all of its glory. – Both our names were on the bills and the lease. We split up, I paid the rent for one more month to be nice. She made the landlord change the locks and is keeping… - Futakuchi paused. There it went. The moment of truth. This was where roughly half of his clients started beating around the bush, circling around and trying to use too many metaphors. The more shameful the secret they thought they kept, the longer they mumbled. Of course he, as a professional, would never outright laugh at anyone, but he did giggle to himself when he was alone. He was still only a human, after all. – my octopuses collection.

Well, there had been no hesitation whatsoever and Hiro was honestly impressed. On the other hand, like usual, his next thought was “His what ?”.

\- Could you elaborate ? On the collection ? – He pulled his notepad. True, he had a laptop in his bag, and a recorder, but a simple notebook always made the clients feel more comfortable and less like they were being interrogated.

\- Octopuses collection. I have figurines, art, plushies… - His new client kept counting on fingers. – t-shirts, blankets, pencils… - He paused, tapping his chin in thought. – And other things. It’s pretty big.

Only years of being a good member of society and the many, many classes on etiquette stopped him from blurting the imperative “That’s what she said”. He was honestly proud of his own control. Raising his eyes to focus back on his client, he saw what was probably his own face trying not to laugh mirrored in the other man’s expression. Oh. Rubbing his mouth to hide the bubbling smile, he judged the relative success of Futakuchi coughing in his hand. Pretty hard. Huh, that sounded almost real.

\- Thank you. I am going to need the most detailed list you can show me, though. With values, both monetary and sentimental. I like to know exactly what the stakes are. Now, does miss Komori has any reason to keep your collection ? Maybe you were collecting together ?

Or not. Futakuchi snorted rather dramatically, scowling at the floor for a moment.

\- Yui doesn’t care about that. At all.

\- Do you have any idea why she would keep it hostage, then ? – His client sighed and glanced at his friend. Who didn’t react in any shape or form. Although, judging by Futakuchi’s face, it had helped. Friends. He knew it could be weird.

\- She…wants me to go back there. With her. – That was…odd.

\- But she changed the locks ? – Futakuchi ran a hand through his fringe, messing the brown strands, and leaned back in his chair.

\- Otherwise I’d go in when she’s at work and take it all to my temporary flat. And she wouldn’t have anything to bargain with. – It sounded reasonable, in a twisted and petty way.

\- Thank you. One last question. For now. – He got a nod. – Why did your relationship end ?

His client closed his eyes and exhaled. Loudly.

\- I was working in this high-end restaurant. Really expensive, really exclusive, can’t get a table if you don’t know all the VIPs. Can’t just call and book. That kind of stuff. And I saw, on Yui’s phone, texts from the manager’s brother who was being a server there. The kind of texts you don’t want your girl to send to other people, if you know what I mean. – He pursed his lips. And then jumped to his feet. – Fuck, even I’ve never sent her this kind of messages ! Even after we started dating ! That’s just nasty ! – Hiro leaned back. – And then, after I found them, I went to see the bastard, ‘cause he was working that night. Went in and decked him straight in his ugly mug. – Futakuchi stopped pacing and gave him the side eye. – Manager pulled me in the kitchen, asked me what the fuck I was doing, I told him, he punched me in the face and told me to never come back, that I was a filthy liar and that nobody in the whole city would ever hire me. – He dropped back in his chair and propped his chin on his palm. – I went home, shouted at her, told her she’d cost me my job and then went to spend the night at Aone’s to cool down. Next morning, my key doesn’t work and there’s actual fucking police waiting for me. Someone called for domestic abuse.

Things…just got much more complicated. The moment police got involved, especially about something as serious but also difficult to prove as domestic abuse, he always considered dropping the case. But the man across from him looked tired and crumpled, and he also made amazing coffee. So, he decided to try. Although…He would have to go and call Kyotani, see what advice he’d get from a professional. Also, maybe, Iwaizumi ? They might had had reports or something that could be public domain. But first…

\- Futakuchi-san. – Dark eyes focused back on him. He was chewing on his lip, Hiro noted. Not even lightly biting it, no, his client was straight up trying to draw blood from his own flesh. This case was getting more and more interesting by the moment. And urgent. – Would you sign an agreement, with a confidentiality clause, of course, that would allow me to discuss your case with several professionals ?

\- What kind ?

\- A lawyer and a police officer. I want to get a full picture of any restrictions or problems we might encounter along the way. – Another shared look between his client and the friend. A shrug.

\- Sure. Is that all ? Because my break is almost over.

\- Yes. I will send you the forms and we can proceed. – Both men stood up and the friend pushed his client a little.

\- Seriously, Aone, I am not without manners. Thank you, Hanamaki-san. Can I ask what happens now ?

He shook Futakuchi’s hand, and then his friend’s, and started sorting his documents in his briecase.

\- Now, I need to have this exact conversation with your ex-partner, put my notes in order and arrange a meeting for the mediation to happen. – Hiro looked back to his client’s face. – Would that work for you ?

\- Yeah. Sounds good. – And then, after he finished buttoning his coat, he turned back. – Feel free to come and visit the café. Kawanishi is trying out new recipes and is making way too many different flavours of everything. Might be worth checking it out.

\- You’re still my client, Futakuchi-san. – Said client shrugged again, lips twisting.

\- If you’re as good as you’re supposed to, I won’t be. For long. Have a nice afternoon, Hanamaki-san. Don’t work too much. – And then, with an airy wave Hiro could had sworn had come from Oikawa, his client followed his buddy out of the door, letting it fall shut behind him. How very inetersting.

Kenji pushed the door of the café open, trying to catch his breath. Aone had suggested a taxi but Kenji had been sure he could make it. And he did, only he had been forced to run for ten minutes straight and he was sure it was obvious. His face was shining with sweat and he’d unbuttoned his coat because of the heat. And now, in the warm café, it was even worse. He coughed a few times, and rubbed his chest. Not as athletic as he’d been at sixteen, that was obvious. Though he still tried to keep himself in shape.

You’ll catch a cold if you’re not careful. – How…did the guy move around so silently ? Kenji looked up from his half-bow, half-squat and blinked in the direction of his boss.

\- ‘m fine, Kawanishi. No need to worry. – There was no audible huff, but Kenji could almost feel the misplaced air. Kawanishi was staring and it was unnerving.

\- You’re sweating and it’s around zero outside. Come on, I’ll make you tea and some food.

\- Hey…

\- You shouldn’t have run. – That was said to the room in general as Kawanishi had already headed for the counter and all Kenji could do was follow like a confused duckling.

\- It’s fine.

\- Is it ? – How could someone only four centimetres taller look down his nose like that Kenji would never know. Or learn to do. It was impressive. – Still. Take it as an order, if you want. And sit down, you’re swaying on your feet.

\- I don’t need… - And, this time he was talking to the empty counter. Kawanishi had disappeared in the back. – Mothering. Jerk.

\- You think that’s bad ? – He turned to sneer at whoever had decided to join the conversation and saw it was Shirabu. His boss’…something. Sitting at a tiny table Kenji had seen be used as a place for utensils in the back, the other man was sipping something red and steaming. Probably one of their new teas they hadn’t taken out yet. Whatever. – You should see him with that other new guy. Ridiculous. Better learn to accept it, though. – He shrugged. – Eita told me he’s always been like that and there is little hope for him to change now.

\- I still don’t need coddling. – He was still upset because of all the things he’d had to remember and the narrow-eyed glare he was getting now seemed like a good outlet.

\- He still doesn’t care. Get used to it.

\- Have you ? – No smile, no answer, but the man’s strategy was even worse – he just stared, light brown eyes unblinking, and cocked his head. And kept staring. And staring. Kenji decided to choose the cowardly way for once in his life and carefully stepped away, behind the counter and in the corner between the wall and the espresso machine. He was so not in the mood to deal with this.

\- Here. – This time, he didn’t jump even if it was only because he’d seen Kawanishi push the door open with his foot. – Tea, food and the accounts. Find which ingredient is disbalancing the ledger. My laptop is on the table in the corner. – When Kenji didn’t move out of simple confusion, his boss nodded towards the darkest part of the café. – Go and sit. I need this done and you have a good eye.

Well, how was he supposed to refuse ? Taking the tray from Kawanishi, he stepped around the still-staring brunet and sank in the deep armchair. Ah, desk work. Everyone needed this from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! For the record, I am not that intimately familiar with Alternative Dispute Resolution. I mean, I am familiar with it, but not of such a professional level. Don't quote me on procedures.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Because I can't force myself to try a one shot, this might end up a series. Let me know what you think.


End file.
